"Left to My Own Devices" by Pet Shop Boys
Left to My Own Devices is a song recorded by English synth-pop duo Pet Shop Boys, released as the second single from their third studio album, Introspective. It was also the first track of the album. It is their 9th best-selling hit. The single fared better than the album's lead single, "Domino Dancing", charting three positions higher in the UK Singles Chart, at Number 4. It became the first track that Pet Shop Boys recorded with an orchestra, arranged by Richard Niles. Since its release, it has become a staple of Pet Shop Boys live performances. Lyrics Sally Bradshaw House House Interlude 1: Neil Tennant I get out of bed at half past ten Phone up a friend who's a party animal Turn on the news and drink some tea Maybe if you're with me we'll do some shopping 2: Neil Tennant One day I'll read or learn to drive a car If you pass the test you can beat the rest But I don't like to compete or talk street, street, street I can pick up the best from the party animal Neil Tennant I could leave you, say goodbye Or I could love you, if I try And I could And left to my own devices, I probably would Left to my own devices, I probably would 3: Neil Tennant Pick up a brochure about the sun Learn to ignore what the photographer saw I was always told that you should join a club Stick with the gang if you want to belong 4: Neil Tennant I was a lonely boy, no strength, no joy In a world of my own at the back of the garden I didn't want to compete or play out on the street For in a secret life I was a roundhead general Neil Tennant I could leave you, say goodbye Or I could love you, if I try And I could And left to my own devices, I probably would Left to my own devices, I probably would Oh, I would Neil Tennant I was faced with a choice at a difficult age Would I write a book or should I take to the stage? But in the back of my head I heard distant feet Ché Guevara and Debussy to a disco beat 5: Neil Tennant It's not a crime when you look the way you do The way I like to picture you When I get home it's late at night I pour a drink and watch the fight 6: Neil Tennant Turn off the TV, look at a book Pick up the phone, fix some food Maybe I'll sit up all night and day Waiting for the minute I hear you say Neil Tennant I could leave you, say goodbye Or I could love you, if I try And I could And left to my own devices, I probably would Neil Tennant Come on, baby, say goodbye Or I could love you, if I try And I could And left to my own devices, I probably would Left to my own devices, I probably would Come on, baby Left to my own devices, I probably would Interlude 7: Neil Tennant Out of bed at half past ten The party animal phones a friend Picks up news about the sun And the working day has just begun Interlude 8: Neil Tennant Sticks with the gang at the back of the street Pass the test and you don't compete 9: Neil Tennant Drive the car if you're with me Ché Guevara's drinking tea He reads about a new device And takes to the stage in a secret life Interlude Neil Tennant Left to my own devices, I probably would If I was left to my own devices, I possibly would If I was left to my own devices, I probably would If I was left to my own devices, I probably would Neil Tennant I could leave you, say goodbye Or I could love you, if I try And I could And left to my own devices, I probably would Left to my own devices, I probably would Neil Tennant Come on, baby Left to my own devices, I probably would Why It Rocks #This song is kind of a throwback to the 80s pop twelve-incher where you had an extended mix on the A side, often mixed by the same person who did the radio version, and the B side would be the radio version and the B side track. Depeche Mode used this format for a long time as did other successful 80s popsters. #The chord sequence in the chorus is lovely. #The mix is basically a masterpiece, and it might be considered the lost art of extended pop remix. Music Video Category:1980s Category:1980s songs Category:Dance-pop Category:Chamber pop Category:Disco Category:Dance Category:Electronic Category:Synth-pop Category:Pop